Jared's Test
by Rasberry Parfait
Summary: What if Wanda did have to explain to Ian and Jamie how she got stuck? How would they react? Oneshot, rated k, Wanda's POV.


Jared's Test

Title: Jared's Test

Summary: What if Wanda did have to explain Jared's "Test" to Ian and Jamie? How would they react?

Rated: K for Koalas

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. Just FYI, I forgot the disclaimer on another fic, but I don't own High School Musical either.

A/N: Have any of you seen the video Stephanie Meyer came up with? She came up with the concept for a Jack's Mannequin video called The Resolution. It is amazing! You can see it on her site in the "Other projects" section. But seriously, I want the song as my ringtone. And if I could have the video for my ringtone, too, that would be awesome, but I don't think it works that way.

Anyway…um, yeah. I'm actually that happy with how this turned out-especially since Jamie had virtually no reaction-but I thought I'd post it anyway. If you like it, then, um, I'm happy for you…

"I was twisted into the most impossible position. My head was the lowest point, the right side of my face pressed against the rough rock floor. My shoulders were slanted around a crumpled box edge, the right higher than the left. My hips angled the opposite way, with my left calf pointing to the ceiling. Fighting with the boxes had left me bruises-I could feel them forming. I knew I would have to find some way to explain to Ian and Jamie that I had done this to myself, but how? What should I say? How could I tell them that Jared had kissed me as a test, like giving a lab rat a jolt of electricity to observe its reaction?"

-The Host, pg. 302, first paragraph.

I didn't have much time to think on that. Suddenly, I heard voices calling out to me, coming from the tunnel. Voices that I identified easily. Voices I knew would know if I were lying. Voices that actually cared.

At that particular moment, this was not a comforting thought.

"Wanda?" I heard Ian say softly. "There you are…why…?"

Next thing I knew, he had managed to pull me out of the deathtrap that had contained me for the past hour, and set me down on the floor. He sat down next to me; Jamie followed suit. I turned my head away from them so they wouldn't see my swollen eyes. It didn't work.

"Wanda, have you been crying? What's wrong? Was Jared mean to you?" Jamie asked.

"No." I said quietly. I could've sworn I heard my lie say "Ow" when it fell flat on the floor.

"Wanda, look at me." Ian said. I didn't respond. He took my chin gently and turned my face toward him. He looked skeptically for a moment at my swollen red eyes, then noticed the bruises on my arms.

"He was mean to you, wasn't he? What did he do?" he asked, the last part through clenched teeth.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head "No." Jamie and Ian exchanged a glance. Then Ian sighed, mumbled something about 'difficult' and said "How did you get in there?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the cave.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"The cave. Why were you in there, Wanda?"

"I-" I scanned my head for an excuse. Melanie had nothing. She was silent. I could almost see a miniature version of my body, standing inside my head, observing with wide-eyes but still to upset to really be of any help. I remembered a human TV program I had seen once, before my kind had taken over the programming.

"I lost a contact lense."

"Yeah. Uh-huh, Wanda. Except that even if Melanie needed contact lenses, which I doubt, your kind could just give her an upgraded laser surgery and make it all better, couldn't you?"

Why did Ian have to be so perceptive? Why did my kind have to be technologically advanced? Why couldn't Melanie have bad eye sight? Why couldn't I lie?

These were the questions that haunted me.

"Wanda…why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Jamie asked. I could feel my heart breaking again, but this was different. This wasn't because I loved someone who didn't love me back, this was because I loved someone, they loved me and thought I didn't love them.

I broke out into fresh tears. Ian put his arms around me; Jamie leaned into me.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, I didn't mean to make you cry!" he sounded guilty and slightly hysterical. It made me cry harder. Ian tried to comfort me.

"Sh, it's okay, you can tell us when you're ready, I'm sorry, it's fine, sh…"

So, why not? I was already miserable. Why make everyone suffer with me? I knew from experience how all-consuming curiosity could be.

When I finally calmed down, I said "Jared kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Ian said, sounding like he couldn't be trusted with anything that could be used as a weapon if we wanted to keep Jared alive. Which, pathetically, I did. So much.

Melanie had a similar response. I realized how that would sound to her.

"Well, no…he kissed Melanie." I corrected, still hearing Melanie berate me. She calmed down a little, allowing me an irritated "That's better," before falling silent.

"Wait, what?" Ian asked, confused. I sighed exasperatedly. Of course, he wouldn't understand. He didn't realize the difference between us. However, Jamie surprised me by saying, "Ian, he kissed Melanie. As in, it was meant for her."

"Oh…" he trailed off. "Jerk. Didn't he think about what that would do to you?" He stood up, and then reached a hand out to help me. I grabbed it. He dusted himself off, and the three of us started down the tunnel.

Ian continued ranting.

I sincerely hoped we didn't run into Jared. While I was sure he could handle himself in a fight, I'd rather nobody have to.


End file.
